Bence
Inhaltsangabe: Interview mit dem Freizeitforscher Dr. Horst Opaschowski m Text „Forschen für die Freizeit” geht es um einen sehr berühmten Freizeitfrorscher, Horst Opaschowski, der Woche für Woche Vorlesungen und Seminaren an der Universität über das Thema Freizet in Deutschland hält. Das Unternehmen B.A.T., das er seit 25 Jahren bis heute leitet, will das Freizeitverhalten der Deutschen genauer kennen lernen. Das ist seine Arbeit, die er mit siener Frau macht und durch die er eigentlich berühmt wurde. Um glaubwürdige Forschungsergebnisse jedes Jahr herausgeben zu können, musste er zuerst Forschung von Produktwerbung klar trennen, erzählt Herr Opaschowski. In den westlichen Industrieländern sind die Ergebnisse positiv, trotzdem fühlen sich die Menschen nicht glücklicher. Frauen brauchen eine schöne Wohnung mit Büchern und Telefon, Männer dagegen einen Fernseher und ein Auto, um sich wohl zu fühlen. Gut essen, trinken und der Urlaub spielen auch eine große Rolle. Die Themen von Horst Opaschowski sind nach der gesellschaftlichen Relevanz und dem, was die Öffentlichkeit interessiert ausgewählt. Hinsichtlich einer besseren Freizet- und Lebensqualität ist ein kulturelles Angebot nicht mehr genug. Immer mehr Menschen beschäftigen sich um die Verkehrsverbindungen und die wachsende Kriminalität. Herr Opaschowski hat aber auch ein durchschnittliches Leben. Er beginnt den Tag mit dem Frühstücken mit seiner Frau, danach geht er zum „Arbeitsplatz”. Nach der Arbeit genießt er auch siene Freizet: liest Bücher, hört Musik, bringt die Kinder ins Bett und das Fernsehen ist nicht nur der deutschen sondern auch seine Liblingsbeschäftigung. Der neue Forschungsergebnisse sind bedrückend, weil die meisten Menschen Angst vor der vielen freien Freizet haben, meint Horst Opaschowski. Lebensqualität Die Auffassung der Lebensqualität ist von der Person abhängig. Deshalb kann ich über dises Thema nicht im allgemeinen schreiben, nur erklären, was ich darunter verstehe, wie ich mir mein Leben in der Zukunft vorstelle. Hinsichtlich, dass ich schon in dem XXI. Jahrhundert lebe möchte ich nicht eine Hüte sondern eine komfortabele, nicht all zu große Wohnung mit einem Garten in der Hauptstadt von Ungarn, weil ich miene Heimat nicht verlassen will. In dieser wohnung möchte ich eine schöne, nette Frau und mindestens zwei brave Kinder sehen, die nicht unter Armut leiden müssen. Wir würden jeden Sommer in den Urlaub mit einem großen Wagen fahren. Entweder ins Ausland oder in Inland könnten wir auch alle bedeutende Städte anschauen, die in der ungarischen Geschichte große Rolle spielten, zum Beispiel Erlau, Sopron… Oder am Plattensee würde ich gern ein paar Wochen mit meiner Familie in unserem Wochenendehaus verbringen und als tägliches Programm auf dem See das Seegelboot fahren. Im Herbst und Frühling möchte ich auch nicht faul sein, sondern Wochenendenausflüge machen vielleicht ein Segelflugzeug mieten und fahren, wenn ich scon das Erlaubniss in der Hand habe. Im Winter könnten wir nach Österreich, in die Slowakai, oder nach Deutschland, um Ski zu fahren. Außer dieser Programme darf ich nicht die Beziehung mit meiner alten Familie verloren. Ich mag Sonntags mit meiner Tante, meinem Onkel und meinen Kusinen essen und diskutieren. Mit 30 oder 40 muss ich für meine Eltern sorgen und ihnen beim Haushalt oder beim Einkaufen helfen. Das ist kein Problem und ich habe meinem Vater versprochen, ihm einen BMW zu kaufen. Das will ich noch auch schaffen. Also ich möchte nicht Allgemeinbürger, und auf ewig froh und tätig sein. Deutsche am Plattensee Im Sommer für die Deutsche ist es eine gute Möglichkeit nach Ungarn zu fahren. Das erste Reiseziel ist vor allem der Plattensee, wo man alles „günstig” essen, trinken, ausprobieren, machen und kaufen kann. Oft ist es der einzige Urlaub von einer deutschen Familie, deshalb wollen sie sich eine Woche lang um nichts kümmern, nur das Leben genießen. Nachdem sie in der Unterkunft mit einem BMW-Combi voll mit Gepäck ankommen, gehen sie mit einer Menge von Strandspielzeugen an den Strand, um in der Sonne zu liegen und braun zu werden. Die Kinder laufen ohne Bedenken in den See, dessen Wasser wärmer als die deutschen Seen ist. Die Eltern liegen neben einem Baum und eine halbe Stunde später schlafen sie ein, wenn die Sonne wegen des Schattens des Baumes nicht mehr auf sie strahlt, verbrennen sie und werden so Rot wie ein Krebs. Am nächsten Tag kaufen und schmieren sie schon Sonnencreme in die Haut ein. Am Abend gehen sie ins Restaurant, um etwas Üppiges zu essen und neue Kontakte mit anderen deutschen Urlaubern zu knüpfen. Das bevorzugte Getränk ist das Bier und das Singen darf auch nicht missen. Nach einer Woche haben sie schon Heimweh und kehren sie nach Hause und erzählen, wie viel Abenteuer sie erlebt haben. Der ungarische Tourist in Kroatien Es ist Sommer. Tausende von ungarischen Touristen kommen in meine Heimat, Kroatien. Jedes Jahr am Anfang von Juni ziehen sie an die Meeresküste um und dann fängt die Geschichte ja eigentlich erst an. Sie wollen ihren Urlaub und das Leben im Ausland nur genießen. Sie liegen in der Sonne und üben keine Aktive Tätigkeit aus. Die Ungarn tauchen nicht, schauen die örtliche Siedlung nicht an, machen keine Touren oder Ausflüge und geben kein Geld aus, weil sie sparen und einen Teil von dem aufbewahrten Geld zurückbringen wollen. Sie erwarten, dass alles so erfolgt, wie sie sich es zu Hause vorgestellt haben. Wenn Probleme während der Reise vorkommen, darf man mit ihnen keinen Streit machen. Sie haben immer Recht. Nur am Abend gehen sie ins Restaurant und essen üppige fettreiche Speisen und probieren die nationale Alkoholarten aus. Wenn unsere Gäste den richtigen Weg zur Unterkunft finden, fühlen sie sich glücklich und zu Hause schlafen sofort ein. Am Morgen eher Vormittag stehen sie auf und beginnt der neue, abwechlugnsreiche Tag.